El rey del día de muertos
by Ruker Malus
Summary: ¿Quién será el ganador del primer torneo en honor al día de los muertos? los participantes más cotizados y queridos participarán para ver quien es el mejor, sin saber que sus disfraces cobrarán vida.
1. Chapter 1

Narrador: Esta vez, por primera ocasión y en honor al día de los muertos el primer torneo kof de noche de brujas se llevaría a cabo en el hermoso y genial país de México, el único que entiende los principios y honores de los difuntos, respetamos y honramos a nuestros difuntos, un saludo de aquellos que viven en Puebla y Guadalajara.

(Aclamaciones y aplausos del público)

El torneo se organizó en el bosque de Chapultepec a la media noche. Ahí, los tres queridos y admirados peleadores del kof 100% mexicanos serían los jueces de este gran torneo. ¡Angel! ¡Ramon! Y ¡Tizok! Son nuestros queridos y admirados jueces, ellos se encontraban en la mesa del jurado mientras saludaban a los espectadores y a las cámaras de Satella las cuales estaban a punto de sintonizar las próximas peleas.

Todo había sido arreglado a la perfección… se habían enviado 10 cartas a los más aclamados y queridos participantes del kof… una plataforma de pelea había sido instalada en medio del bosque de Chapultepec para los combates y las reglas eran simples, cada peleador debería ir disfrazado de algo en particular, de lo que fuera pero tenía que ir disfrazado

Angel: Tendremos una noche espectacular, la noche es bellísima y todos estamos emocionados por ver las próximas peleas.

Ramon: Amigos, esta noche es muy especial, le deseo una genial y espléndida noche de brujas a todos los mexicanos, pásenla bien.

Tizok: Es todo de decir ahora sí que pasen los peleadores invitados y más aclamados por el público, cabe destacar que estos fueron llamados y pedidos por el pueblo mexicano así que si usted en casa está inconforme porque su peleador favorito no apareció en televisión oiga… no nos culpe nosotros solo somos unos pobre bastardos que obedecemos órdenes.

Angel: Tizok cállate, fuimos invitados de honor por ser de sangre mexicana, agradezco al público aquí presente por hacernos ese honor.

El público aplaudió por el comentario de Angel, algunos de los caballeros en el podio le gritaban piropos y la alababan mientras ella sonreía, saludaba y de vez en cuando mandaba besos.

Ramon: Recordemos que en este día la magia cobra vida, el día de muertos es muy especial ya que los disfraces cobran vida de sus portadores, lo que hará más interesante la pelea entre los participantes.

Tizok: Claro… así que solo me limitare a decir una cosa, pobres de aquellos tontos que eligieron un disfraz atroz y patético ya que no le será de mucha ayuda que digamos.

Mientras tanto, cada peleador misterioso que había sido invitado se encontraba en cuarto secreto, una vez que su nombre fuera nombrado se le daría acceso a salir a pelear.

Angel: Bien damas y caballeros la luna está brillando y estamos listos para iniciar con la peleas

Un sujeto se le acercó a Angel y le entregó en la mano un sobre, ella lo abrió y continuó con el torneo de noche de brujas.

-Wow… no lo puedo creer, será genial… que salga a pelear Mai Shiranui la cual representa un popular fantasma de nuestro querido México… ¡la llorona!- decía Angel

Mai saltó a la plataforma disfrazada de la llorona, su atuendo era muy original y estupendo tal cual como la original llorona

-Muchas gracia por invitarme a pelear, es lindo saber que soy una de las más queridas luchadoras de kof… estoy más que lista para pelear

El público en las gradas aplaudió por lo que dijo mientras que algunos hombres de este le aventaban sus cinturones a lo cual Mai quedó sonrojada.

-Bien señorita Shiranui... es un gusto tenerla aquí en el bosque de Chapultepec, pero por favor pasemos a ver quién será su oponente, veamos- dijo Angel mirando el sobre- a sí, su oponente es la señorita Athena Asamiya la cual viene disfrazada de una magistral bruja.

Athena corrió a la plataforma siendo aclamada por el público, ella solo saludaba y mandaba volados a los chicos los cuales se desmayaron al ver lo que hacía, Athena tenía un sombrero de bruja y una nariz postiza de esta con su atuendo igual que el de Mai magistral.

-Athena ¿pero porque te disfrázate de una bruja? no te ves como tú misma- dijo Mai al verla

-Jaja bueno, solo quiero que los demás sepan que hasta las niñas bonitas podemos vernos feas Mai- sonrió la pelivioleta

Tizok: Ahora sí que empiece el primer encuentro, damas recuerden que sus disfraces cobrarán vida mediante la magia del día de brujas, estoy seguro de que se los dijeron

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿me convertiré en una bruja de verdad?!- preguntó Athena espantada

-Un momento, ustedes nunca nos dijeron que esto pasaría, es una atrocidad, no es justo

-¿No les dijeron nada?- decía Ramon

Ambas damas negaron a la pregunta hecha

-Bueno pues ahora ya lo saben, que empiece la transformación- gritó el mexicano del parche en el ojo

-Un momento no pueden hacerlo por favor esperen- dijo Mai espantada

Había sido muy tarde para ello, una bruma espesa subió de la plataforma a ambas señoritas y en un dos por tres ambas estaban convertidas en lo que eran, la llorona y una bruja.

Athena sacó de su bolso un espejo y se miró, al hacerlo casi se desmaya ya que era sumamente horrorosa, un barro enorme en su nariz apareció, al igual que una tez verde moco y un diente enorme salía de sus labios.

-Por dios… que fea estoy ¿Qué les pasa?- dijo hablando con impotencia

Por otra parte Mai Shiranui tembló su labio inferior y de la nada comenzó a llorar sin consuelo.

-¿Pero Mai por qué lloras? Yo debería llorar ¿No ves lo fea que estoy?- hablaba la pelivioleta negando al verse en el espejo

-¡Hay mis hijos!- gritó Mai soltando más lágrimas de cocodrilo

-¡Vamos Mai tú ni siquiera tienes hijos!- gritó Athena molesta mirándose

-Por eso lloro, Andy nunca me dará hijos- dijo alargando el llanto

-¡Mírame! Con esta cara jamás le podré gustar a Iori Yagami… mi vida está arruinada- dijo saliendo de la plataforma y comenzando a llorar debajo de ella

Los jueces mexicanos se miraron el uno al otro sin entender nada, Mai seguía llorando en la plataforma en posición fetal mientras que Athena lo hacía debajo de esta mirándose al espejo.

-Bueno ¿y quién ganó?- preguntó Angel

-Ammm bueno Mai sigue en el ring y Athena está fuera de este, por lo tanto creo que ella es la ganadora- decía Tizok señalándola

-La primera ganadora es Mai Shiranui- gritó Ramon

En esos momentos Mai pegó un fuerte grito al cielo haciendo que los 3 jueces se espantaran.

-Hay bueno si no quieres no…

-Está bien esta vez fue un empate ninguna de las 2 puede seguir con esto, espero que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo Angel

El público abucheó lo escuchado pero en esos mismos instantes aplaudieron de nuevo. Ambas damas se colocaron a un lado de la plataforma en el suelo, Mai se chupaba su dedo pulgar mientras seguía llorando y Athena se lamentaba en voz baja mirándose al espejo.

-Mi belleza, Iori, mi belleza, Iori- decía en lamentos

... … … … … … … … … … …

-Bien ahora nuestro siguiente encuentro de la noche de brujas, por favor recibamos con un gran aplauso a las señoritas Kula Diamond y Shermie. Ambas chicas subieron al ring con sus disfraces, Kula tenía un vestido blanco con su cabello hacía en frente tapando su vista mientras que Shermie tenía sobrepuesta una sábana blanca. Los espectadores les chiflaban y aplaudían.

-Entonces chicas, por favor díganos de que están disfrazadas- habló Ramon curioseando

-Soy un fantasma temeroso, huuu bhuuu- decía Shermie mientras era aplaudida por los hombres

-Creo que Kula es una especie de poblana Yucateca- dijo Angel torciendo su cuello

-No digas disparates Angel, es más que obvio que me disfracé de la niña del aro

Los espectadores aplaudieron e hicieron mucho bullido mientras que Kula saludaba con ambas manos sonriendo

-¿Listas para el enfrentamiento y la transformación chicas?- preguntó máscara roja de pollo

-¿Transformación?- preguntaron ambas con confusión

-¿No lo sabían ustedes tampoco?- preguntó Angel

-Noooo- decía Kulan espantada

-Por todos los mexicanos de México, ¿nadie leyó el folleto que les enviamos?- dijo Ramon enojado

-Ya antes habíamos oído algo parecido como lo de ustedes chicas no se preocupen- señaló el luchador a Athena y a Mai las cuales se encontraban llorando y mirándose en el espejo

La bruma subió de nuevo a la plataforma y cuando desapareció está dejó a Shermie flotando en el aire sin piernas y con un tono transparente, por otro lado apareció una televisión en la plataforma.

-¡Ahaaaaa, mis piernas, mis hermosas y perfectas piernas!- gritó Shermie espantada- ¡No puede ser!

La televisión se encendió de repente en un canal de interferencia (de esos cuando no hay antena) y de pronto se apareció en un bosque helado con un pozo en medio de este, la tapadera de piedra fue quitada de este y poco a poco empezaba a salir de él una chica de cabello azul celeste cubriendo su cara mientras se arrastraba hasta llegar a la parte frontal de la televisión, cuando quiso sacar su mano de la tele el cristal se lo impidió, Kula golpeó un poco la pantalla pero no pudo salir de ella.

-Ho Ho… ayuda estoy atrapada, no puedo salir- hablaba desesperada

-Los sentimos mucho querida Kula pero nadie de nosotros te puede ayudar, no somos peleadores, solo somos jueces del torneo- habló Ramon

-Hay caray, yo te ayudo greñuda- dijo Shermie acercándose a la televisión

Cuando quiso meter su mano a la televisión esta traspasó el aparato, ella confundida lo volvió a intentar un par de veces pero lo mismo pasó.

-Hay no… como soy un fantasma no puedo tocar las cosas del mundo real, lo lamento Kula

-Mendiga…- dijo ella en voz baja

-Okey pero esperemos que eso no sea impedimento para pelear chicas, porque el público quiere ver acción así que se lo pediré con emoción ¡peleen!- gritó Ramon

Las señoritas se colocaron en posición de combate listas para luchar. Shermie comenzó a soltar golpes a la televisión los cuales la traspasaron mientras que Kuka hacia lo mismo pero el cristal de la tele se lo impidió y esta se lastimó su puño.

-Ahhh, me lleva- dijo Kula tomándose una mano y soplándole

Llevando esto a un plazo de 15 minutos los jueces se cansaron de ello.

-¡Suficiente! Esto es un empate caballeros- anunció Tizok mientras que las chicas lo miraban

-Pero estaba ganando- decía Shermie volteando a verlo

-Nada de eso chicas, ustedes ni siquiera se pueden tocar- dijo Angel señalándolo

-¿Entonces el veredicto cuál es?- preguntó Kula retirándose el cabello del rostro

Los 3 jueces susurraron entre ellos por unos cuantos segundos en los que Kula y Shermie esperaban, una vez que acabaron con esto decidieron

-¡Es un empate!- gritó Tizok

El público en las gradas y hasta los mismos productores de Satella bulleron por la respuesta del jurado.

-Chicas hagan el favor de retirarse de la plataforma de pelea para que nuestro próximo combate se haga presente, jummm alguien ayude de favor a la señorita Kula Diamond, ella no puede moverse de la televisión

Un joven de Satella encargado de grabar subió a la plataforma y empujó la tele hacia abajo, Shermie se movía de brazos cruzados flotando por el aire, al llegar se colocaron al lado de Mai Shiranui la cual no dejaba de llorar en voz baja y al lado de Athena la cual no se dejaba de ver en el espejo.

-Mi belleza… mi Iori Yagami…

-Guaa Athena ¿pero qué te pasó? te vez horrible- le preguntó Kula

-Mira nada más quien lo dice, la greñuda pelos de escobeta

-Jajaja buena esa Athena- rió Shermie por lo bajo

-No te metas sin piernas o ya verás- le dijo Kula molesta

Shermie solo miró a otro lado disimulando el comentario que la pequeña Diamond había dicho

Angel: Caramba los encuentros no han sido como yo esperaba

Tizok: Bueno… al menos nos quedan otros 6 participantes, esperomos ver acción de parte de ellos

En esos momentos una hermosa edecán se acercó a Ramon y le dio un sobre con los nombres de los siguientes participantes, el mexicano lo abrió y sonrió.

-Es momento de ver quiénes serán los próximos oponentes de este primer torneo en noche de brujas

-Día de los muertos imbécil- musitó Tizok cerca de su oído

-Día de los muertos- recalcó el del parche- y bien nuestros próximos peleadores son…

… … … … … … … … … … …


	2. Chapter 2

Las edecanes dejaron de bailar en esos momentos esperando que los hombres calmaran sus impulsos naturales por verlas hasta que todos se calmaron de una buena vez. Esta vez fue el luchador quien desgarró el papel cuando Angel chasqueó sus dedos sacando a ambos hombres de su trance.

-Ajam ajam, damas y caballeros estamos preparados para ver quiénes serán los próximos oponentes, participantes e invitados especiales del día de hoy- dijo Tizok

-¡Noche estúpido!- gritoneó una mujer del podio

-O es verdad je lo lamento mucho, ¡noche!

-Por favor prosigue- decía Angel recargada en su mano

-Bueno bueno ya, perfecto damas y caballeros por favor recibamos con un gran aplauso a dos varones que seguramente son muy aclamados por el público y por chicas, que pasen a la plataforma Kim y Shingo- dijo el luchador

Ambos caballeros subieron a la plataforma siendo aclamados por muchas mujeres, en especial para Kim el cual era piropeado por mujeres, pero de esos piropos de mujeres de verdulería.

-Son muy lindas todas chicas pero tengo esposa e hijos jeje- dijo Kim sobándose la nuca

-Las amo, las amo- decía Shingo saludando con ambas manos

El atuendo de Kim era como el de un niño pequeño, una bermuda y camisa de mezclilla de una sola pieza con una camisa roja debajo de esta, zapatos color rojo y el cabello levemente marrón, también tenías pintadas unas cicatrices en su cara en lo que por la otra parte su oponente portaba un chaleco azul marino con una camisa blanca debajo de este, una enorme capa color rojo, un pantalón negro, tenía unas botas negras y su cuello estaba pintado por su contorno por una franja color rojo.

-Se ven muy lindos muchachos- dijo emocionada Angel

-Gracias es algo genial ¿cierto?- preguntaba Shingo

-Díganos de que están disfrazados muchachos- les decía Tizok mirándose entusiasmado

-Bueno verán yo estoy disfrazado de un villano de la época medieval- continuaba Shingo- es un personaje de aquellos tiempos geniales y medievales, famoso por tener una película en la cual participó el gran actor y director- recalcó Shingo- Johnny Deep, el jinete sin cabeza

-Wooow te ves magnifico Shingo, jejeje espero ver qué es exactamente lo que harás con tu disfraz- dijo Ramon frotándose las manos sin esperar más con su sonrisa de maniaco

-Por favor Kim dinos que es exactamente lo que eres- decía Tizok

-No lo sé pero sea lo que sea se ve muy lindo- hablaba Angel con sus ojos brillantes al ver de nuevo el disfraz del coreano

-¡Gracias Angel y a todas las chicas!- gritó una vez mas

Las mujeres de las gradas le aplaudieron y le volvieron a aventar piropos de verdulería a lo cual Kim quedó una vez más sonrojado

-Caramba ¿por qué lo volví a hacer?- se preguntó en voz baja

-Espero que ahora si nos diga el jovencito de lo que está disfrazado- dijo fastidiado Ramon

-Lo olvidé xD… bueno es una representación única y especial por este día, es un muñeco diabólico llamado Chuky

Los de las gradas gritaron horrorizados por lo que dijo y enseguida le aplaudieron

-Huy espero con ansias el combate jeje- rió Ramon con malicia

-Caballeros, espero que estén listos para pelear, que empiece la transformación- dijo Angel en esos momentos sin dudar nada

-¿Transformación?- preguntó Shingo sin entender

-Seguro solo es una metáfora- le dijo Kim a lo cual Shingo solo alzó los hombros

La bruma subió de inmediato y desapareciendo lentamente la transformación se completó, al hacerlo todos quedaron muy sorprendidos con los resultados, un Kim con tamaño de muñeco aparecía mientras que un Shingo sin cabeza se hacía presente

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Kim mirándose con detenimiento

-No lo sé pero tu voz es graciosa viejo- le dijo Shingo

-¿Pero cómo estás hablando si ni siquiera tienes cabeza?- preguntó Kim alarmándose y señalándolo

-Jejejeje no lo sé caray pero tu voz suena muy chistosa jejejeje- hablaba este mientras mantenía sus manos elevadas para sentir a su alrededor

-Bueno al menos yo puedo ver

Angel: Caballeros esperemos que estén listos para el enfrentamiento, no se vale golpes bajos ni rasguños

Ramon: Que sea una pelea limpia señores, lamentamos no haberles dicho nada de esto pero le quitaría la emoción a todo

-No hay problema, bueno en cuanto recuperemos nuestros verdaderos cuerpos al final de esto no hay problema, ¿lo harán cierto?- dijo Shingo volteando a todos lados

-Hay pero claro que sí- habló Angel mirando a otro lado mientras se mordía su labio

-Es todo ¡peleen!- gritó Tizok y los peleadores obedecieron

Kim corrió hasta su rival y comenzó a golpearlo mientras que Shingo trataba de mantener el equilibrio, él no le podía pegar ya que cuando soltaba un golpe Kim se movía de su lugar para aparecer en otro

-Desgraciado no te muevas- decía el jinete sin cabeza soltando golpes a lo torpe

Kim seguía golpeándolo, pero siendo realistas no le hacía ni cosquillas ya que con el tamaño de un muñeco de 40 cm no podía hacer mucho, solo seguían ahí como un video rayado que se repetía

-Chihuahuas de todos los disfraces del mundo y elegí el de Chuky, el lo hace ver muy fácil en sus películas pero es muy complicado- comentaba Kim moviéndose rápidamente

Angel: 500 pesos a que gana Kim

Ramon: 500 a que gana Shingo, Kim no podrá hacer nada con esa estatura

Angel: Si pero Shingo no puede ni ver, es obvio el ganador

Tizok: 500 a que es un empate

Los peleadores seguían luchando sin ventajas por parte de si, entonces a Kim se le ocurrió una buena idea

-Jeje lo tengo

Rápidamente se agarró del pie de Shingo y lo mordió haciendo que este gritara de dolor, el jinete trataba de quitárselo de encima con sus manos pero era inútil su esfuerzo, Shingo saltaba de un lado a otro y Kim seguía unido a su muslo, el jinete perdió repentinamente el equilibrio cayendo de la plataforma de combate junto con su rival.

-Me lleva tenemos otro empate- dijo Ramon exaltado

-Ni modo tontos a pagar- decía Tizok mientras recibía los billetes de 500 pesos

Kim se soltó por fin del muslo de su rival y le pidió disculpas

-Lo lamento viejo no fue nada personal

-No te preocupes Kim lo malo es que nadie de los dos ganó

Angel: Es verdad caballeros lamento informarles que ninguno fue vencedor así que por favor les pido que vallan a sentarse con sus compañeros del verdadero kof

Ambos caballeros fueron hasta ahí tristes, Kim tuvo que guiar a Shingo para que no se callera o tropezara con algo hasta llegar a las bancas

-Lindos disfraces chicos- dijo Athena sonriente

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo- hablaba Shingo de brazos cruzados

Otro chico que dirigía a la televisora se acercó hasta la juez mexicana entregándole un sobre, ella emocionada lo abrió y sonrió tomándose la mejilla con una mano.

-Bueno amado público les traeremos en breve la próxima batalla emocional

Los del podio le aplaudieron y se volvieron locos mientras que la banda sonora hacia efectos de suspenso

-Les traemos al quizás mas amado y adorado participante de todo kof y me refiero únicamente en cuanto a carisma y diversión, un aplauso al lobo legendario Terry Bogar

El público se levantó y los hombres saltaron y le dedicaron un himno como en los estadios de Europa al lobo legendario por su aparición, este solo levantaba las manos como si hubiera ganado un torneo de box azteca.

-A no como creen, ustedes son las estrellas amigos muchas gracias por tenerme aquí, abrazo a México como mi hermano menor- sonrió mientras el podio se volvía loco

El vestuario de Terry constaba ropa desgarrada y sangre en ella, al parecer era un zombi muy genial y carismático

-Valla miren nada más, es un verdadero y genial zombi- dijo Angel riendo

-Gracias por notarlo Angel, es un honor estar en México

Los espectadores aplaudieron y gritaron como maniacos por lo que el rubio había dicho

-Bueno… llegó la hora de conocer al oponente del lobo legendario- habló Angel mirando su sobre- con ustedes al participante Joe el cual nos demuestra lo que es ser una autentica momia de Guanajuato

Joe saltó a la plataforma envuelto completamente por vendas, hasta en su cara había vendas, el público lo recibió con un gran aplauso y silbidos por parte de Satella.

-Bienvenido Joe- dijo Tizok

-Gracias a todos por tenerme aquí estoy listo para lo que sea

-Yo también- dijo Terry emocionado

-¿Para lo que sea?- preguntó Ramon curioso

-Claro amigo que venga lo que tiene que venir- dijo Terry alabado por el público

-Pues no se diga más… le tenemos una sorpresa muchachos

-Me encantan las sorpresas- decía Terry emocionado

-Que gane el mejor Terry- dijo Joe

-Los mismo digo amigo mío, espero que no me des una buena paliza jajaja

-Nunca podría- dijo Joe riendo con el

-Aquí vamos muchachos, que empiece las transformación- gritó Tizok mientras la bruma subía

La bruma subió y como con los demás dejó a las participantes con su respectivo disfraz viviente, los muchachos del kof que estaban sentados fuera de la plataforma se asombraron por ello, menos Shingo el cual no podía ver. Una vez que la bruma desapareció los jueces mexicanos se quedaran con cara de a tres

-Cielos se ven, se ven…- dijo Angel sin encontrar palabras para describir lo que veía

-Si bueno es obvio que...- decía Ramon el cual le pasaba lo mismo que Angel

Por una parte Terry estaba muy extraño, su cara y su cuerpo eran como los de un zombi y apenas y se podía mantener en pie, de su boca salía un poco de sangre.

-Rayos, esto es fabuloso- dijo Terry hablando en cámara lenta y tambaleándose como si estuviera borracho

Por su lado contrario aparecía Joe cubierto por las vendas y en plena descomposición, el sujeto apestaba a muerto y al igual que Terry hablaba en cámara lenta, fue gracioso para los jueces e incluso para los participantes que estaban en la banca ver a ambos rivales.

-Bueno espero que esto no sea impedimento alguno para pelear caballeros así que empiecen- hablaba Tizok mientras los participantes asintieron

Los 2 avanzaban a su rival, por el lado de Joe este se movía en cámara semi-semi lenta al ser una momia mientras que por el lado de Terry, bueno este avanzaba un poco más rápido pero sin dirección fija por que se tambaleaba.

-Es-pe-ra-me-… … ya-voy-a-lle-gar…r…r- decía Joe caminado a su rival

-Yo… … … … lle-ga-ré… … pri…me-ro- dijo Terry cayéndose al suelo por su inestabilidad

Ambos rivales se miraron y siguieron su dirección. Pasado 10 minutos ningún rival se había dañado ni siquiera se había tocado en lo más mínimo, porque cada que Terry se giraba y caía Joe se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a este en cámara semi-semi lenta

-¿Lis-to…pa-ra per-der… …?- preguntó Terry corriendo a este

-Des-de ha-ce- ho-ras… … … es-pe-ra… ¿Qué?- decía Joe sin entender

Terry ya estaba muy cerca de este pero por mala suerte había pisado mal el asfalto y por ello había caído de la plataforma tras tambalearse como un borracho. Los jueces que ya se estaban durmiendo se asombraron por lo que acababa de pasar, no lo creyeron, Terry había caído de la plataforma.

-¡Damas y caballeros parece que tenemos a nuestro primer ganador del torneo en honor al día de los muertos y me refiero en verdad al primer ganador!- gritaba Ramon señalando a Joe

Este emocionado levantó sus manos al aire pero al hacerlo uno de ellos se le quebró al igual que uno de sus pies de monia haciendo que el también cayera de la plataforma

-¡Miercoles no puede ser!- gritó Ramon frustrado por lo que acaba de pasar- bueno no importa aun sigues siendo el ganador

-Ramon, no lo podemos nombrar ganador puesto que esta fuera de la plataforma, me parece que esto ha sido otro empate- le dijo Angel mirándolo

-¿Empate?- preguntó Joe girando su cabeza

-Yupi… no perdí- decía Terry feliz por ello levantándose del suelo

-Me lleva la que me trajo esto ha sido un erro no ha habido ganadores en esta competición- decía Ramon

En esos momentos el público abucheó pero de inmediato aplaudió

-Caballeros sean amables de pasar con los demás participantes del kof que han perdido- le dijo Angel desanimada

Terry como pudo fue hasta haya y se sentó a un lado de Kim.

-¿Qué se supones que

-No preguntes- le dijo Kim a Terry cruzándose de brazo

Saltando en un pie Joe llegó hasta la banca y se sentó a un lado de Kula y Mai, la castaña al verlo pegó un fuerte lloriqueo

-¿Pero porque lloras?- preguntó Shermie

-Es que no ha ganada nadie y eso me provoca que llore- respondió la Shiranui

-Caray espero que mi Iori Yagami no sea el siguiente participante en salir, no quiero que me vea así- decía Athena apenada

-Si bueno, al menos pueden ver los combates pero mírenme a mí, yo no puedo- reclamó Shingo

-¿Como es aque puedes habalr?- preguntó Athena

-Ni idea- respondió el jonete

-Al menos no están encerrados en un lugar como este donde hace frió- le informó Kula molesta

-No es tan malo chicos al menos no están en el lugar de Shermie, sin piernas y transparente- le dijo Joe

-No hables tan pronto momia de Guanajuato que no falta mucho para que tu otra pierna de desintegre hahahaha- rió la pelirroja

Angel: Y bueno damas y caballeros… amado público que se encuentra en esta hermosa noche en el bosque de Chapultepec es hora de anuncia la pelea final- decía Angel con entusiasmo

Tizok: Será una bazofia como con las demás peleas Angel admítelo

Angel: Cállate ¿que no ves que estoy tratando de que el público no se desanime por no ver acción?

Las gradas se llenaron de vida por el comentario de la mexicana y en esos momentos un chico le entregó un sobre en sus manos, ella lo abrió mordiendose un labio y al ver los próximos y finales participantes abrió los ojos y sonrió con entusiasmo

-Muchachos ya la armamos miren quienes son los próximos participantes- les dijo Angel

Ellos inmediatamente vieron los nombres y al igual que su compañera sonrieron por los nombre escritos

-Muy bien Angel hazla de emoción, esta pelea va a ser la única que valdrá la pena

Ella solo asintió y se dirigió al público con algo más que emoción.

-Querido público hemos llegado al final de este gran torneo en honor al día de los muertos, así que hemos guardado lo mejor de lo mejor para el final, esta pelea es algo que a nosotros los mexicanos nos gusta llamar… solo hay un clásico de clásicos… solo hay una pelea aclamada por todos con 2 peleadores no solo atractivos, guapos, hermosos, varoniles y aclamados por millones, es como un América contra las Chivas, como un Real Madrid Barcelona, como un Play Station X-Box y como un Pizza Hamburguesa

Los de las gradas y los muchachos del kof prestaban atención absoluta a lo que Angel les decía

-La pelea final será entre…

… … … … … … … … … …


	3. Chapter 3

-Tan ta ra rá… con ustedes a los peleadores más aclamados en el sentido de peleas y de popularidad, ¡Kyo Kusanagi y el gran Iori Yagami!- dijo Angel mientras ambos peleadores subían

Las mujeres los alababan pero ellos simplemente no hacían caso omiso, ni les devolvían las miradas, en cambio solo caminaron hasta la plataforma sin saludar a ninguno de los jueces, ellos por su parte aclararon la garganta pero ni así hicieron caso

-Oigan aquí estamos- decía Tozok en un intento de llamar la atención

-Emm ¿chicos?- preguntó Angel

-Agg solo anuncien la pelea de una buena vez para que así pueda matar a este miserable de enfrente- dijo Iori molesto colocándose en posición de batalla

-Sueñas con lo mismo Yagami, pero entiende que nunca me vencerás

Tanto los espectadores como los chicos del kof estaban emocionados por la futura pelea, era la primera vez que ambos rivales peleaban al alcance de todos

-Lo lamento mucho señor pero no podemos dar inicio a la batalla- dijo Ramon

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Iori mientras que en su cabeza se le creaba una vena de irritación

-Sencillo, las reglas decretan que deben estar disfrazados de lo que sea, pero en vista de que ni Kyo ni usted lo están creo que no podemos dar inicio a la batalla final- decía Tizok

Las gradas y los demás peleadores del kof comenzaron a abuchear a Tizok por lo que dijo, incluso algunos más le aventaban a este papel higiénico y hot-dogs, el luchador solo se cubría con su capa

-¡Queremos ver la pelea!- gritó un sujeto de las gradas

-No creían en verdad que me disfrazaría de un estúpido personaje de terror para acabar con Kyo, eso sería no solo una idiotez si no una humillación- dijo Iori molesto

-Pero es que si no lo están entonces no podremos dar inicio a la batalla- les dijo Angel

-Por primera vez concuerdo con el bruto de Yagami, tampoco yo me disfrazaré de algo para pelear

-Pero…

-Espera Angel no es necesario, recordemos que aún tenemos a la bruma, jeje la bruma convierte a lo que sea en un monstruo es por eso que es el espíritu del día de los muertos

-Caray es verdad se me olvidaba, buena idea- dijo Angel

-Está bien no es necesario que se disfracen de nada ni de nadie, bueno espero que estén preparados para la batalla porque hasta el momento no hemos tenidos muy buenas batallas que digamos- decía Tizok señalando a los demás peleadores del kof

-Les daré la mejor pelea que pudieron ver en sus miserables vidas, prepárense idiotas- dijo Iori mientras se acomodaba en posición de pelea

-Hay hay hay hay… no tan confiado mijo no te olvides que aún sigo aquí, veras como te venzo como acostumbro jeje- decía Kyo alejándose de Iori para pelear

-Haré que te comas tus palabras- dijo Iori

-Y yo regurgitaré para que las vuelvas a comer

-¡Hiiuuuuuuuuuuu!- gritaron los jueces, los peleadores de la banca y las gradas

-Ahh bien está bien solo te aventaré mas palabras- respondió Kyo cansado

-Ahhhhhhhhh- dijeron todos los del bosque

-Pues que suba la bruma en ese caso- dijo Angel mientras esta estaba subiendo

-¿Pero qué demonios es esto?- decía Kyo al verla subir al escenario

-Esto no será impedimento para que te derrote Kyo- le dijo Iori no logrando ubicarlo

Amos peleadores comenzaron a toser y a asfixiarse porque por no llevar disfraces la bruma los comenzó a transformar en monstruos de verdad.

-¡Ahhh no puedo ver! ¿qué me está pasando? mi sangre nooo- decía Iori

-Siento más calor del normal, estoy hirviendo, mis… mis dienten están…- decía por su lado Kyo

Tanto jueces como espectadores esperaban ansiosamente la transformación final, después unos cuantos segundos más la bruma desapareció y dio origen a cada peleador, Iori tenía el cabello un poco quebrado y su peinado era hacia un lado mientras que al mismo tiempo lo había levantado, sus ojos eran color amarillo miel, tenía puesta una gabardina negra sin camisa, su pantalón rojo no tenía la correa que unía sus pies y su cara era muy pálida. Su rival Kyo tenía una camisa manga corta pegada lo cual hacia que sus músculos se notaran más, su cabello estaba corto con su mechón de cabello levantado, portaba una bermuda de mezclilla y su tez de piel estaba bronceada

-¡Están bellísimos!- gritó Shermie tomándose de las mejillas

-Es verdad son encantadores- dijo Mai limpiándose sus lágrimas y dejando de llorar al fin

-Estoy arruinada…- decía Athena mirando a Iori y luego mirándose al espejo

Todas las mujeres y me refiero a todas comenzaron a gritar como locas, algunas de ellas querían saltarse la barrera de seguridad para correr a ellos y besarlos pero los guardias lo mantuvieron bajo control, incluso la juez Angel se levantaba de su lugar y comenzaba a gritar cosas a Kyo y a Iori

-¡Papasotes me los ando comiendo a ambos sin cubiertos!- gritó la mexicana

-Ajem ajem- pronunció Tizok

-A… perdón- se disculpó ella sentándose apenada

Cuando las chicas dejaron de gritar y de alardear 'cosa que agradecieron los caballeros del espectáculo en especial los del torneo kof' Ramon tomó la palabra.

Ramon: Es hora de la batalla ansiada con sangre y golpes

-Esperen no los pueden obligar a pelear- reclamó Mai

-Cierto, no permitiré que ninguno se lastime su bello rostro- dijo Shermie

-Yo, am bueno yo opino lo mismo- decía Angel a los jueces

-Jaja me aman, no las culpo, estoy acostumbrado a esto- dijo Kyo

-Me aclaman más a mí que a ti- le dijo Iori

-Si crees…

Ramon: No estamos aquí para que no peleen sino todo lo contrario, así que empiecen de una vez

-No los obliguen a hacerlo- gritó una chica del podio

Tizok: Esta bien está bien, todos aquellos que quieran que no peleen y que esto se resuelva de otra manera que levante la mano

Absolutamente todos los del bosque de Chapultepec levantaron la mano a excepción de Tizok y Ramon.

Tizok: ¿Ustedes también chicos del kof?

-Bueno pues que quieres son guapos- dijo Terry sin reproche

-Es verdad- dijo Shingo

Ramon: Pero tu ni siquiera pues ver

-Cierto pero los puedo oler

Ramon: ¡Tampoco tienes nariz tonto!

-Hay bueno eso no importa también quiero que no pelen, ¿de qué vale si como sea no puedo ver la pelea?- se cruzó de brazo

-¿Y entonces como se supone que se ganará esto?- preguntó Athena

-Obvio… con un concurso de belleza- dijo Angel

Las mujeres en el podio y las femeninas del kof aplaudieron y silbaron por ello, Ramon y Tizok estaban hartos de ello así que solamente decidieron ceder, pero a su manera

Ramon: Chihuahuas está bien, esto constará de 3 rounds, el primer encuentro será de ver quién de los 2 recibe más aclamaciones y chiflidos por parte de las mujeres, el segundo constara de ver quién será el que reciba más brasieres y el que junte una mayor cantidad de ellos será el vencedor, por último, quien logre juntar más prendas de ropa interior será quien gane y salga victorioso de esto

Ambos peleadores se miraron el uno al otro con seriedad, estaban más que listos a lograrlo y a superarse el uno al otro. Simplemente se limitaron a asentir.

Angel: Que comience el primer encuentro Iori vs Kyo el ganador será el que reciba más aclamaciones por parte de las nenas y obvio de mí, ahora si a modelar

Ambos peleadores comenzaron a enseñar sus atributos modelando sus cuerpos, las chicas solo babeaban esperando a decir su veredicto, Kyo y Iori modelaban sus músculos hasta el momento sin quitarse ninguna prenda de sus cuerpos, cuando terminaron por fin los jueces esperaron la respuesta del público, el combate sumamente reñido fue ganado por Kyo Kusanagi al recibir solo un grito más de una chica en el podio… Iori juró matarla

-¡Que empiece el segundo encuentro, únicamente cada peleador tendrá 2 movimientos por intervalo!

Un productor de Satella puso una canción cachonda para el modelaje que se iba a propiciar, el ritmo era pegajoso e iba de acuerdo a la ocasión, Kyo dio media vuelta y después de ello colocó ambas manos detrás de su cuello y echó su cadera un poco hacia delante mientras se mantenía de puntas de pies recibiendo así 9 brasieres de las chicas, entre ellos incluidos los de Mai, Kula y Shermie

-¿Cómo es posible que mi brasier haya podido salir de la televisión y yo no pueda con una fregadera?- dijo Kula golpeando el cristal de la tele

Era el turno de Iori, este se acercó al centro empujando a Kyo de mala manera y dio 2 vueltas a velocidad sobre su posición, después de eso tomó los extremos de su gabardina y los abrió un poco y levantó al igual que Kyo su cadera hacia adelante, las chicas gritaron por lo que vieron y de esa manera Iori recibió 11 brasieres entre ellos los de Athena y Angel, Iori levantó el brasier de Athena y se lo aceró hasta la nariz comenzando a olerlo al cerrar los ojos, después de ello lo guardó en su gabardina haciendo que Athena se sonrojara en extremo, Iori la miró y le guiñó el ojo mientras que ella pasaba saliva sin poder respirar.

-Esto es la guerra- dijo Kyo susurrando

Se acercó de nuevo al centro y se bajó el cabello para levantárselo a prisa con su mano girando la cabeza por medio sector de su cuello y después la puso de perfil, puso las manos en sus bolsillos y flexionó sus rodillas mientras que bajaba su labio inferior enseñando los dientes, las chicas gritaron por el destello y Kyo acumuló esta vez 12 brasieres, Iori rápidamente corrió dando una vuelta mientras avanzaba y se corrió el cabello con su mano derecha, después dio otra vuelta y echó su espada hacia atrás mientras se cruzaba de brazos, entrecerraba un poco los ojos y sonreía de medio lado, eso fue todo, había sido un buen show tanto que Iori acumuló esta vez 14 brasieres

-No hay trampas damas y caballeros el segundo round se lo lleva Iori Yagami- dijo Ramon

-Suerte nada más- dijo Kyo molesto

-¿Quieres rendirte de una vez Kyo?- preguntó Iori sonriendo de lado

-Espera Yagami seré quien te venza en la ropa interior

-El encuentro final muchachos, quien reúna la mayor cantidad de ropa interior incluyendo la mía será el ganador- decía Angel mientras que el conserje con una enorme escoba se llevaba los brasieres de las damas- como antes cada uno tendrá únicamente 2 movimientos- dijo mientras la música se volvía a repetir

-Mi turno- dijo Kyo

Kyo corrió hasta la plataforma y levantó ambas manos juntándolas al aire y echando su cadera a un costado, después la cambio de posición al otro costado flexionando una rodilla, después dio media vuelta y entrecerró sus ojos lamiéndose con su lengua su labio superior, las chicas gritaron emocionadas por sus movimientos tan sexis que Kyo terminó por recibir 15 ropas interiores entre ellas las de Shermie y Kula

-Aficionado- dijo Iori entre dientes

Este camino al centro flexionando sus rodillas y levantó su mano izquierda a la altura de su cuello y con su otra mano empezó a golpear el aire como si fuera un látigo, después dio otra vuelta tomándose con ambas manos de su cintura y pasó con ellas su pecho y sus abdomen haciendo que las mujeres saltaran y gritaran más de lo común, de esa manera Iori recibió 22 prendas de ropa interior entre ellas las de Mai, Angel y Athena, una vez más Iori tomó la de Athena y la olió con exquisitez para de nuevo guardársela provocando que esta vez le de casi un paro cardiaco a Athena

-Llegó el momento- decía Kyo preparado

Este caminó al centro y respirando hondo se tomó por detrás de sus caderas y pasó sus manos sensualmente, las chicas gritaron por ello y después Kyo de un movimiento se rompió la camisa que llevaba puesta quedando únicamente con su bermuda de mezclilla, se miró a un lado y vio que es su hombro derecho había un tatuaje extraño en forma de circulo de color negro.

-Jam, que raro no recuerdo habérmelo echo… bueno no importa

Lo único que hizo fue dar un giro e hinchar su cuerpo enseñando sus perfectos atributos, las femeninas le silbaron y aplaudieron, esta vez Kyo había recibido 30 ropas interiores de las chicas y sonrió por ello, Iori se mostraba nervioso y molesto a la misma vez, con temor se acercó al centro y trató de hacer algo mejor que Kyo, dio un aplauso y una vuelta, después humedeció un poco su dedo con su saliva y lo colocó en su pectoral corriendo con este por todo su torso, las mujeres gritaron al verlo, después de ello y para finalizar de un movimiento único se quitó la gabardina por la espalda haciendo sacar una mini-brisa de aire y de esa manera bajó su cabeza y alzó sus dos manos al aire, las chicas le aplaudieron y le silban, sin embargo Iori esta vez solo logró juntar 23 prendas de ropa interior femenina.

Cuando todo había acabado, la música se detuvo y los jueces quedaron indecisos ya que al parecer había sido un empate, los rivales estaban sudando por las poses que habían realizado pero se veían serios

-Chingau ha sido un pinche empate más ,estoy harto ni siquiera Yagami o Kusanagi pudieron desempatar- decía Tizok molesto

-Pues yo le daría el triunfo a Iori- decía Angel segura de sí misma

-No… no más empates, seré yo quien decida esta vez, y ya sé quién es el ganador- hablaba Ramon

-¿Quién?- dijo Tizok

-Ya verán chicos jeje digámosles- dijo dirigiéndose a los concursantes- muy bien Yagami, Kusanagi hemos llegado a un veredicto, y el ganador es…

En esos momentos Kyo sintió su sangre caliente al máximo y se quejó de ello

-Ajjj mi sangre, está hirviendo- decía tomándose del pecho- siento que voy a- dijo colocándose en posición fetal

Los jueces y los demás se le quedaron mirando con cara extraña, nadie lo podía creer, en esos momentos Kyo se levantó del suelo y dio un gran salto convirtiéndose en un gran licántropo al estilo Jacob Black, después de su transformación, todos se quedaron inmóviles y Kyo soltó un aullido a la luna, algunos de los que se encontraban ahí salieron corriendo del lugar al ver a Kyo convertido en un lobo café con un enorme alboroto, en esos momentos Kyo comenzó a rascarse la oreja con su pata.

-Jaja al perecer yo soy el ganador pulgoso- dijo Iori seguro de sí mismo

Pero habló demasiado pronto, por mala suerte una mujer se había cortado la mano con la barrera de metal logrando que esta sangrara, al hacerlo Iori inhaló la sangre y sus ojos se hicieron rojos sobresaliendo de su boca unos pequeños pero filosos colmillos.

-Yo, debo tomar la sangre- dijo Iori

Los espectadores y loos muchachos del Kof se espantaron por lo que Kyo e Iori eran así que cada uno se fue del lugar con prisa.

-Caramba yo me voy de aquí fue un gusto estar aquí gracias por la invitación- decía Kula corriendo al pozo y saltando a el

-Sí creo que yo también me voy, pero híjole, Iori aún tiene mis piezas interiores, mm bueno que se las quede espero que no me olvide así- decía Athena- fue un gusto verlo amigo adiós- decía Athena haciendo aparecer una escoba voladora- ¿Cómo es que hice eso? A no importa nos vemos- dijo subiéndose a esta y saliendo disparada

-Oigan ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Shingo al escuchar el alboroto del lugar

-Nos vemos en el próximo kof amigos me voy- dijo Shermie comenzando a volar del lugar junto con Mai Shiranui

-Alguien ayúdeme por favor- suplicaba Joe destrozado en el suelo viendo correr a todos los demás

-Yo- te-ayu-do…- dijo Terry- Huy me-jor-me- voy… su-er…te…- decía al ver que no se podía salvar ni a si mismo

Kim lo único que hizo fue ocultarse bajo las gradas esperando que nada malo pasara. Mientras todo esto ocurría los productores de Satella y los espectadores salían corriendo del bosque de Chapultepec

Ramon: Esto fue una mala idea

Angel: No todo está tan mal, ahora lo que importa es salvar nuestras vidas antes de ser comida para lobo o vampiro

Tizok: ¿Pero quién ganó?

Kyo e Iori comenzaron a corretear a sus víctimas por todo el bosque de Chapultepec, se escuchaban gritos de horror y suspenso

-Eso no importa ya, lo que importa es salvarnos ¡Corran!- dijo Angel saliendo del bosque a toda velocidad

-Si yo también me voy- decía Ramon corriendo y sujetándose los pantalones para que no se le cayeran

-Y bueno amigos mexicanos esto ha sido todo, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien con nosotros, no olviden que estaremos pendientes sobre el próximo torneo de kof en Chapultepec que se realizara en el próximo 2015, saludos- decía el luchador escuchando más gritos causantes de Iori y Kyo

-¡Tizok vámonos de aquí!- gritó Angel

-No se olvide de sintonizarnos en la próxima- dijo este al momento de echarse a correr mientras la cámara por la cual hablaba se obscurecía.


End file.
